My Life One Shot
by TheStoopeds182
Summary: Love scene for my upcoming story: My Life.  In a secluded cave bloosems a little romance.   Love Reviews!


OMG First Story! I love reviews! Disclaimer: Idont own Rex only Kana

It had been about eight hours since the dam opened that separated Rex and Kana from the rest of the squad. They were hiding out in a cave, with a fire that Rex made. It was the only source of light and warmth in the damp cave. Kana was in her soaking wet clothes shivering next to the fire. Rex looked up from cleaning his blaster that survived at her with sympathy in his ember eyes.

'She has to be freezing; she doesn't have heated armor like I do.' Kana them looked up from the fire with her unique silver eyes and spoke with a voice as smooth as honey.

"Rex, are you ok? You have been quiet since we got the fire started." "Just thinking" Rex then thought of his blunder and prayed to any god that she wouldn't ask what was going on in his mind.

"About?" Kana asked. "Everything we have been through the past few months." Kana got up from her warm spot next to the fire and sat next to him.

"Like?" She asked. Rex looked away ashamed. Kana then reached over and cupped his cheek and turns his face to look in his deep honey loved filled eyes. "Like?" She whispered ever so softly, it made his heart melt into goo.

"The first time I ever seen you and the many times you saved my life." He said trying to divert his gaze from her eyes. "Is that all?" "No." He turned his gaze back unto her moon colored eyes with his own deep brown eyes. "I was also thinking about the time I fell in love." Kana looked with bewilderment on her face.

"What? You love me? Me of all people, the Seppie? We are natural enemies remember." She tried to stand up to get away but with lightning reflexes he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"No you're not. You are one of us now." Kana looked down and asked with a hushed voice "When did this supposed love start?" Rex thought back to that fateful moment that changed his life forever. "When we all got infected with the Blue Shadow Virus and you fainted. I thought I lost you, at that moment I realized I couldn't live without you in my life." Kana was still shocked with the realization. She loved him to, ever since he got shot by that sniper on Salucami.

Rex then gently started touching her frizzy curly blonde hair and cupped her cheek with his hand. Then gently turning her head to face him, he started to lean in slowly. Kana closed her eyes and felt his breath on her neck, sending chills up and down her spine. She opened her eyes and stared deep into the deep honey ember eyes. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes mesmerized. Then they both moved closer and closer until they were an inch apart. Then in the matter of seconds their lips met, with a little timid feeling but that passed in a matter of seconds.

All that they could feel was the passion and lust for each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Rex's hand went to her waist to turn her fully around to face him with her still in his lap. Slowly he lowered his hands to her ass and gave it a little squeeze making her open her mouth a little and moan.

Rex seized this opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Soon they were both fighting for dominance with their tongues. Kana was little surprised by Rex's fierceness and passion in his kiss. Rex began tugging at her shirt wanting it desperately off so he could feel her soft ivory skin. They broke the kiss momentarily so she could take her military jacket and white tank top, leaving her in her black bra.

Rex then began to kiss her neck. Suckling the soft flesh he murmured "Beautiful" Kana reached up and attempted to take his armor off. Rex stooped kissing her neck leaving a hickey. "Need help?" "Yah."

They both got up of the cave floor and stated to take the rest of their clothes off. By the time Rex was done with taking his armor off he was in his black boxers. He turned around and saw Kana only in her underwear. "You look gorgeous."

Kana looked away embarrassed. Rex then walked up to her and kissed her so softly, that she didn't even know he could be this gentile. He wrapped his strong arms around her. They held each other close for a moment. Enjoying every moment with the one they loved. They broke from the kiss due to lack of air. Then started their previous pattern from before, and started to back up until Kana felt the wall with her back. She was trapped between the wall of the cave and Rex's massive form.

Kana pushed him back a bit and fell to her knees in front of his covered manhood. Slowly she reached up and started to pull his boxers down, releasing his pressurized shaft from its material prison. She leaned in and gave him a taste with her tongue. "You got quite a package Captain." Kana said in a low seductive voice. Rex's only response was a deep throated moan. Taking that as all the motivation she needed, she wrapped her lips around his head. Slowly adding more and more into her moist mouth, she could feel his warm throbbing member slowly going across her tongue.

All Rex could feel was the moist mouth on his aching length. He gave a deep animal like moan and intertwined his hand in her curly hair. He then felt Kana starting to bob her head back and forth faster and faster. Rex could his climax slowly starting to come. He started to feel a fire in his stomach that was moving lower until it reached his cock.

Kana could tell that he was coming soon. So she started to bob her head faster and faster, until he finally came in her mouth. She could taste his hot seed in her mouth; she swallowed while getting up slowly with Rex's help.

Rex looked down their lips and grinned and helped her up to her feet as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Their lips meet again heated passion. He started to pull her underwear down her ass and laid her on her back, with him hovering on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her taut nipple, while his calloused hand fondled the other.

She hissed in pleasure as her breasts were being nipped and pinched, by his calloused yet gentile hands. Slowly his hands started to move down her flat stomach and he sneaked in between her legs. Finding her sweet spot and started to tease her clit with his fingers.

He knew that she was a virgin, so he wanted to make sure she was prepped for when he penetrated her with his throbbing length. He slipped a digit in between her petals and then another, getting her soaking wet.

A cry of pleasure escaped Kana's mouth as she arched her back as he released his lips from her perky breast. Kana never felt anything like this before, it felt like a forbidden cup being filled and if it filled any more it would over flow. After a few more seconds of prepping her with his fingers Rex positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance. He slowly entered her, all Kana could feel was pain but she tried her best not to scream. Rex leaned down and kissed her to distract her from the pain. All that came out of her mouth was a whimper and after a few seconds of Rex waiting so she could adjust, all that was felt was pleasure beyond her belief.

After Rex was sure that she was finally adjusted, he started thrusting his hips. His member going in and out of her sweet spot, gradually going faster and faster until, Kana started to moan from pure ecstasy. "Nnngghh.. So deep…" She moaned.

"You're so tight…" Rex verbalized pounding harder and faster into her. She moaned as he penetrated her harder and faster. Kana suddenly gasped when her hips were lifted till they weren't touching the ground. Lifted in to Rex's lap wrapping her legs around his waist, as his hands grabbed her bottom to hold her in place while he began thrusting again, making her scream his name out loud. Their climax was looming around the corner and Rex knew they wouldn't last long

Kana yelled out his name in pure ecstasy as she came. "Rex!" he came a few seconds later his seed milking her with a strong thrust of his cock. They both collapsed from exhaustion forgetting about their situation and that there is a war raging outside of their little cave. They both fell into a peaceful slumber in the arms of the ones they love, not knowing of the little live being created in Kana's stomach.

TBC


End file.
